Ketsubou Goshujin Akai Tsuki
by SykoShadowRose
Summary: Adopted from arianaSky... Zero's body finally accepts the blood pills but what are the effects of it on him? And why does it have to be Kaname? AU. MPreg. SLASH. Pairing: KanamexZero.
1. Chapter 1

"This first chapter is all four of arianaSky's chapters. She was the original author of these four but has decided to give me the story to continue. I hope that I can do her story justice.

It was a peaceful and all round normal day in Cross Academy. Only a week ago they gotten a new announcement system and things were finally starting to quite down a bit. With the new system there was a speaker in every classroom connected by wires to the headmaster's office allowing him to speak to everyone with a microphone when he turned it on. The good side to it was this was way more effective than the bulletin board. But the down side was the headmaster had too much fun with it, talking for a long time making all of the students listen to his annoying voice and pointless ramblings. Another down side, he called students and teachers alike using this to his office, so everybody knew when someone was called and the students would chant in a sing-song voice 'somebody's in trouble.'

So when Zero was sitting in math class bored out of his wits (not that he had any) and spacing out, he didn't think he would ever be grateful for the speaker system and crazy headmaster.

The teacher noticed that Zero was not paying attention and was once again spacing out. So he called on the distracted boy and as he expected and predicted, Zero didn't answer. He could see Yuki trying to get Zero to snap out of it- furiously whispering to him but to no avail. He quickly approached Zero before she could succeed. Zero blinked and looked up startled at the teacher looming over him.

_Oh shit._

_I'm in trouble._ Zero thought.

"Kiryu..." The teacher said- no almost spat- his name like an insult, but the tone, it clearly said that the teacher was enjoying this way too much. Just as the teacher had opened his mouth to issue the expected detention for daydreaming the speaker crackled and the headmaster's voice called out. "Excuse the interruption, but would Kiryu Zero please make his way to the headmaster's office immediately."

The teacher looked more angry at the speaker now but he couldn't take it out at that it was an inanimate object and the students would think him more insane than they already did. He couldn't take it out on Zero either since he had to leave. The teacher smirked an evil smirk, well Zero was in trouble anyway if he was being called to the headmaster's office. The next student who created trouble would suffer his wrath the teacher decided.

Zero sighed in relief, and quickly started packing his books. _That was a close call_. He thought with relief. The teacher didn't really frighten him but the extra classes cut into his prefect duty times. Before Yuki started scolding him, he half-listened half-ignored her half the time anyways, he made a hasty getaway, promising to talk to her later.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and quickly exited the classroom. When he was outside in the empty hallway he started thinking about why the headmaster had called him to his office.

The blood tablets he was taking weren't making him sick anymore and he didn't feel 'thirsty' after swallowing them either, so he was confused on that front, as he hadn't done anything to get himself in trouble in that sense. Yuki, after yelling at him, had also been confused and worried about him and had made him promise he would tell her why he was called. She also told him that if he better not be late since Valentine's Day was approaching and it was going to be even harder to keep the girls in check.

Zero realized that he'd been so far in his wondering he already arrived in front of the headmaster's office. Sighing, it occurred to him that he had been getting lost in his thoughts a lot these days. _I need to snap out of it._ He thought sourly as he knocked on the door and waited for acknowledgment.

"Come in." Called the cheerful voice of the headmaster.

Zero turned the handle and opened the door to entered and face the ever smiling annoying-childish headmaster, and Yuki's father- who still tried to get Zero to consider him a father too. Zero didn't really hate the man or anything, in fact Zero always felt grateful to him, for taking him in many years ago. But that didn't mean he had to like the man because frankly he was very irritating and always got on the hunter's nerve. What he didn't get was why he always let the headmaster get on his nerves. The man didn't treat him any different that he treated others, and really where else would he have gone if not for the kindheartedness of this man... Didn't mean he was going to call him Father though...

Zero soon realized that he was again going to get lost in his thoughts, these ones not so recent and not so pleasant, so he quickly snapped out of it only to notice that the headmaster was staring at him expectantly.

He stared back, waiting for him to say something, but clearly the man had no manners to not even greet Zero. Then Zero realized that the headmaster already had greeted him when he while he was lost in his thoughts and that he was the one who hadn't greeted back. _Damn_. _Well no point in doing it now._ He thought trying to reason what his next move should be. If he greeted him noe it would show that he hadn'tt paying attention and that was embarrassing- he would rather not be embarrassed in front of the headmaster. He quickly noticed that he was getting lost in his thoughts again and that the headmaster was _still_ staring at him expectantly. _He probably knows I wasn't paying attention and wants to embarrass me. Well I am not going to give him the chance._ Zero decided viciously.

Though, he still wanted the headmaster to say something but the man was clearly waiting for Zero to say something first. Zero wasn't really good at starting conversations. Oh hell! Who was he kidding- he wasn't good at conversations at all. You could tell easily by the amount of friends he had, well friend not friends just one, Yuki. He knew that one of his "problems" was that he didn't bother with sugar coating things and the truth hurts as they say. _No point brooding over my lack of friends, let's get this over with._ He thought ruefully. But what could he say now?

_Why did you call me here?_ No, that sounded too rude.

_Is there a reason you called me here? Obviously_ or he wouldn't have called Zero there in the first place.

_Did you need something from me, headmaster?_ Well that sounded okay. It didn't sound as rude as the first and gave the impression that he wasn't assuming he was there for some sort of trouble. Besides it's not like he had any other choice except to go back to the first one, so he decided that was what he was going to use, no matter how stupid it may seem.

Having decided, he cleared his throat and said it.

"Oh yes, Zero-kun. Why don't you take a seat?" The headmaster said motioning to one of the chairs he had set in front of the desk. Grateful and relieved that he hadn't made a fool of himself, Zero sat down without question or fuss.

After 5 minutes of sitting the headmaster still hadn't said anything, he just kept looking past Zero at the door. Zero guessed that he was waiting for someone, which was further confirmed by the fact that there was a second chair by him. He hadn't thought of that earlier. _How did I miss that?_ He'd been drifting too much and he worried about it. Another 5 more minutes went past and finally Zero decided to ask. "Are you waiting for somebody headmaster?"

"Oh, yes." Cross said looking like he only just noticed that Zero was there in front of him. "Sorry, Zero-kun." He continued, not sounding apologetic at all. "Just wait a bit longer, till he gets here."

_He? I wonder who it is_. The thought was idle and he found himself relaxing back into the chair. At least it was comfortable. He wanted to ask who it was but decided against it, knowing the headmaster he probably wouldn't answer him anyways, besides he was to comfortable and a nap was beginning to sound good right now. He glanced at the clock and realized that the night class would be out in 15 minutes. _I wonder if Yuki will be fine by herself. I don't think I will be able to get out of here before class ends, especially since the mysterious he isn't going to arrive anytime soon it seems. I hope she is __focusing on her work and not daydreaming about her "beloved Kaname-senpai"._ He thought with irrational irritation.

5 more minutes later and Zero thought that if he had to wait anymore he would probably fall asleep here. He was already starting to doze off from the lack of sleep he'd been getting recently.

Zero was pulled out of his sleep when he heard the knocking on the door. Lately, Zero had been dropping his guard because of everything going as normal as it could be with his not having problems with the pills anymore, but now he was ashamed that he had done that. He quickly pull his guard back up and moved his hand closer to his Bloody Rose. He knew who it was before he heard the headmaster's cheerful. "Come in!"

Out of all the people he suspected he didn't think it would be _him_ who opened the door and entered. Well, that's not true somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was a possibility but he didn't want to acknowledge it. He didn't want it to be him. But alas, it was, and there was nothing he could do about it. Well he could, but he knew it would be useless and pointless against this vampire.

Kuran Kaname.

The person he hated the most. No. He hated Shizuka the most. Kaname was the second person in the world he hated the most. The first and foremost reason was because he was a vampire, pureblood at that. Second reason was that Yuki was in love with him and third well everything else about him: how people always groveled at his feet, how annoying he was, how superior he acted, how he mocked Zero.

Zero got out of his 'reasons I hate Kaname' thoughts when he heard the headmaster saying. "Kaname-kun, please have a seat."

"Thank-" Began Kaname before Zero jumped out his seat and yelled at the headmaster.

"What is he doing here?" The hunter vampire stood tensely while glaring daggers at Kaname.

"-you." The pureblood finished ignoring Zero and sitting down gracefully.

"Now, now Zero-kun." The headmaster began to try to calm Zero down, not that it was working and he knew it. "Kaname-kun is here because I called him and I have important things to discuss with you both."

"Why can't we 'discuss' the 'things' separately?" Zero ground out holding his ground. It occurred to him that he was not only drifting in his thoughts more and letting his guard down too much- he was also irrationally emotional.

"Because it concerns both of you." Cross replied to the angry youth. "Now please calm down and behave like an adult." The sentence was delivered in a slightly chiding voice.

"Bloodsucker." Zero muttered under his breath but loud enough so that Kaname's sharp ears could pick it up. Getting no reaction from Kaname, he was just about to lose it and pull out his bloody rose and force a reaction- though he wasn't sure why it should matter to him if the vampire reacted or not- when the headmaster spoke calmly to him.

"Zero-kun, please take a seat."

Grumbling and thinking that he lost this one Zero gracelessly dropped back in his seat. He glared once more at the headmaster who ignored it and then at Kaname, who smirked in response. That ended up making him angry once more for some reason, but this time before he could do anything the headmaster began with an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"Now..."

"Now…" The headmaster began in an oddly serious tone that didn't suit his normal image. His eyes settled on Zero as he continued to speak. "Zero-kun, I want you to listen to me without interrupting me with your yelling and other violent notions. As I said before I want you to behave like an adult to what I am going to say. I expect that you are able to do that at this age." Cross knew that Zero usually had little problems with yelling or violence- until it came to vampires. "Can you promise me that you will at least try?" He asks the silver prefect in that same surprisingly serious tone which he had never used in front of Zero until today.

He wanted to argue that he did act like an adult and needed to promise no such thing, but realized that with Kaname here it was going to be hard so he simply agree. "Yes, I promise." The words came out from his mouth quietly.

The surprised look on the headmaster's face almost made it worth it, since it the look almost managed to surprise Zero too. Well, he shouldn't have been surprised that he headmaster expected some kind of fight from him.

_Ha!_ Thought Zero while suppressing a smirk. _Not so childish now, am I?_

He quickly stole a glance from the corner of his eyes at Kaname who still looked his usual 'high and mighty self' but there was a slick crack in it now that Zero was sure only he would have noticed. Zero smirked mentally when he realized that. Wait. "Only he would notice," where did that come from? And why did he care? Before he could dwell more on that he heard the cheery voice of the headmaster say breaking into his thought process. Again.

"That's great, Zero-kun."

_Damn. He is back. _Zero thought with more than a little annoyance.

The headmaster continued, unaware of the irritated thoughts of his self adopted son. "Zero-kun, I am sure you have noticed that your body doesn't reject the pills anymore." Cross stated the obvious figuring that that would be a good place to start.

The absence of the word 'blood' went unnoticed by Zero.

**Zero's point of view**

I scowled at that, as it reminded me of the time when I drank Yuki's blood or worse Kaname's blood. I hated having no control over myself. I shuddered at the thought. Then another thought popped in my head. _Drinking Kaname's blood wasn't that bad, was it? I mean c'mon, I clearly enjoyed it._

Someone's messing with my head I'm sure, cause that couldn't have been my own thought.

It seems that the headmaster was expecting a response from me; I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. Pleased with my response he continued, and I wondered where this was going. The next thing he said was a little shocking.

"The pills you have been eating aren't blood pills at all. Though they look the same and work similarly but with a twist."

Okay forget the little part. This was a lot shocking. From the corner of my eyes I looked at Kaname to see his reaction to this. He didn't seem surprised. _Humph. So he knew. Figures... _That was kind of annoying, actually. The bastard knew more than I did about what's happening to me.

I had a lot of questions about what the headmaster had just said and opened my mouth when the headmaster put up his hand to stop me. Right, he asked not to be interrupted. I closed my mouth to stop looking like a gaping fish as I waited for him to continue, ignoring my embarrassment.

The headmaster took a deep breath. "I know you have a lot of questions, about what I've just told you. You can ask all of them later, after I am done. All right?"

Not waiting for an answer from me this time- not that it would have mattered- he continued with his explanation. I had almost forgotten Kaname was also here for a reason. Almost. Though I hadn't figured out what that reason was exactly. I mean really as far as I can tell we are talking about me. Why does he need to know my private life? It's not like he doesn't know enough already.

I wanted to ask that but I knew there would be no point in asking it now so I made a mental note to ask that later, whenever I got a chance.

"The pills you took first were actually blood pills but your body rejected them and your hunger grew. After all you had to feed. And from your hunger we all know that you drank Yuki's blood." The headmaster's tone wasn't accusing, but I still winced when he said that. It was something I was deeply ashamed of. Something I never wanted to repeat. Or even remember if I didn't have to.

"After I had found out about that incident, it was a little late and you were too far gone. But we had decided to try the new tablets on you. Before we could do that we needed you to be in sane mind and not to a danger anybody else. So to that end Kaname here offered to give you his blood. Since he is a pureblood we knew it would work right away and it did." He finished his speech like it was no big deal but I got the feeling he wasn't done yet. Just giving me a chance to absorb all he'd said.

When I heard him mention that night I shivered, remembering that night. I remember the chains binding me, remember him coming in there seeing me in that shape, remember my wounded pride. I remember his coming close to me, his smell, his voice- almost begging me to drink his blood, his skin- so soft, so breakable under my vampire teeth, his blood- so sweet, so rich, like nectar, so much so much better than Yuki's. Compared to this her blood was bland. I remember his blood in my mouth, on my lips, dribbling my mouth because I was taking big gulps like an oasis after such a long lone dessert. I remember his scent, his blood all over me- covering me, enveloping me. **(AN: I have no idea why I wrote this. Sorry for the run-ons but I wanted it to be like this. Also for the repetition of remember.)**

**Zero's POV end**

Zero snapped out of it as he felt his fangs pierce the inside of his lower lip and he tasted his own blood. He flinched slightly, and hoped that nobody noticed. Then realized it was a pointless hope as the vampire next to him would certainly scent it.

_I wish that was Kaname's blood._ The unwanted desire shifted through him and he immediately recoiled in his mind. _What was I thinking? It was almost like I was disappointed that I don't need his blood anymore. That's not possible. I hate him. I do right, right?_ These thoughts and doubts kept running through his mind oblivious to the people around him. When he noticed them looking at him, he blushed and his cheek feeling unnaturally hot.

That made him even more embarrassed. At least as much as his thoughts had embarrassed him. Zero never blushed, well he did _sometimes _but usually when he knew no one was looking and never very darkly. Not like this. Not in front the person he hated the second most. Zero couldn't be any more embarrassed, but he made sure that that didn't show on his face or he might actually find a way to be more embarrassed than this.

The headmaster just raised an eyebrow at his blush but thankfully said nothing, to his utter relief.

He didn't even dare to look at Kaname to see his reaction because he knew he would blush even more. It annoyed him that he knew he'd blush without know _why_ he'd blush.

After that brief episode the headmaster continued again once his blush had receded some. "The new pills you have been taking recently have been changing your body, Zero-kun. That's why you don't feel thirsty anymore. According to the tests, the pills have been reacting to Yuki's and Kaname's blood which was left in your system." He said it all really slowly like he feared Zero would act up again if he said it really fast or something.

If Zero was shocked before, he was outright stunned now. His eyes were wide with surprise and anger. Anger that it was Yuki and Kaname yet again. He was always in the middle, the catalyst, always left behind, always less important, always 'just a friend', and now he had their blood in his body. Permanently from the sound of it. If the pills were reacting by changing his body then their blood must have been made a part of him. A person he loved the most and the person he hated the (second) most. For the first time in his life Zero had to question it. _Why me? Why always me?_

He'd never wanted to think about it before, because he knew no matter how much he thought about it, he would never come up with an answer. Everyone always said it was because twin born hunters were cursed. After everything he'd been through he was willing to believe it. Then he decided that there were more important things to think about than pitying himself.

So he decided to think about what the headmaster had just said, that he tried it on the silver vampire, like an experiment, and he was…he was…

Before anybody could stop him, he had snapped out in his shocked state. "WHAT!? How Dare You?" Zero was practically shaking with rage. He channeled his anger towards them from this thing that was happening to him.

This time he was going to jump out of his seat and just start…before he could finish that thought, he felt Kaname's hand on his elbow, stopping him. Zero was caught off guard _again_, so he flinched, and something flashed in Kaname's eyes but it was gone quickly. Zero was too angry this time too notice it.

He glared at Kaname, absolutely livid. "Get your hands off me." He hissed in a deadly calm tone. The pureblood didn't appear to be fazed but he removed his hand and calmly replied.

"You should let the headmaster explain." The calm and coolness of his demeanor and voice made Zero even angrier if that was possible because he knew. This bastard knew something about me that even I didn't. He knew what Cross was about to say to me.

But Zero knew he had to calm down, if he wanted to hear this 'explanation.'

For some time Zero had been doing something to control his anger. He took deep breaths as he counted backwards from 10 and cleared his mind to think more reasonably and properly assess the situation. Though to him there was clearly nothing reasonable about this situation, if you could call it that.

The headmaster and Kaname were just going to have to wait for him, unless they wanted to explain it to him while he was like this. With that thought, he started counting.

-10 breathe in

-9 breathe out

-8 breathe in

-7 breathe out

He was kind of surprised that they were actually waiting for him. He wondered if they knew that he had to speak first for them to explain. _Well, they are going to have to wait a bit for that._ With that thought he continued in his meditation. One of many he'd learned over the years. This one was best for anger control.

-6 breathe in

-5 breathe out

He could feel his rage dissipating, like clearing a fog from his mind.

-4 breathe in

-3 breathe out

He was calmer now and decided that yelling was okay on some level, but being about to get up from his seat was a bad idea. Now he could think of the more 'reasonable questions' to ask. He scoffed at that thought. But this time, he would ask and get his answers now, not later. He promised that to himself.

-2 breathe in

-1 breathe out

"What kind of changes?" Was his first question that he issued once he was fully calm, thought not the one he had intended to ask. There were many questions swimming around in his head, he decided to sort them as soon as he got the answer to this question. He stared at the headmaster waiting for the answer, but Cross just looked very uncomfortable. Almost as if he wasn't comfortable in his own skin.

_That's a first._ Thought Zero with amusement. _Actually on second thought it's not amusing_. If it was some other situation he would have been very amused but, for this one, not so much. Well, he had heard and seen many firsts today, but none of them had been good so far. He mentally crossed his fingers.

Then another thought came into his mind, about the question he had asked, it's not like his body looked different, or he looked different. He didn't feel any different either, well expect for the fact that he would throw up his guts and feel a never ending blood thirst, like when he had been taking the blood pills. But that only happened in the begining, and the pills he were working now so he never told anyone about it. Well, he gathered the change was internal, but what exactly was it?

Maybe the change was good, maybe he wouldn't have to live as a vampire anymore, not that he did now anyways. But it was the principle of the thought. Zero got his hopes up, though he he knew he shouldn't have done that. No one would have if they looked at the headmaster's expression, but Zero was too lost in his thoughts to notice that. Besides, if he didn't have to be a vampire anymore why would they be acting like he was going to maim someone.

"They have changed you internally. As I am sure you know, you probably have felt or seen no change in the physical appearance of your body." The headmaster finally got out, but Zero had gathered that much and nodded, waiting for his question to be answered. What he really wanted to know what exactly had changed?

"You were given woman's part." Cross said softly.

_WHAT!?_ Zero thought bewildered for a moment before he tried to reason it out on his own. _A woman's part. Hmm…Okay… relax…it can't be that bad. Okay. What does a woman has that I don't? Stupid question. _He berated himself internally. _Since it's not physical, it's not going to be breasts. Thank god._ He was a little relieved by that thought. But before he could think of other woman's part the headmaster spoke, one word.

"A uterus." Two actually.

_WHAT!????_ He thought again freezing in place. _Did I hear him right? This can't be happening!!!!_

He was ready to go into panic mode right about now but Cross didn't give him the chance yet.

"I don't have any other words to explain it except, that you've got the woman's whole package to give birth, except well…" Cross blushed. He had the audacity to blush after all this. "The woman's physical sex. All the external stuff anyways." He finished profusely red. Though, Zero couldn't think of why compared to what had been said just before that.

This was a great grandfather of a shock, if there was such a thing with all he been put through today. As his mind blanked out from shock, his last thoughts were: _Another bad first, surely this many firsts and shocks in one day weren't good for the mind and body of anybody. Even if that anybody was a vampire. _

Zero was so shocked that he just sat there staring at the headmaster, not knowing what to do or say. That was another first for Zero. Zero usually went by instinct but this time it seemed that his instincts had abandoned him.

The headmaster was relieved when Zero didn't say anything. The silence was better than his yelling since it gave him more time to explain.

"It wasn't on purpose." He said trying to justify and explain the situation before Zero exploded. "They were test pills; they were supposed to stop your transformation to a Level E without you having to drink any kind of blood. You are probably the only person, we thought was strong enough to try the pills on. Because of how you have endured your thirst and didn't lose to the temptations of blood for four years. We have tried them on other Level E's before, as well as those who were dangerously close to becoming a Level E but their bodies rejected the tablets and they craved blood like mad. They died." The headmaster said in a sad and disappointed tone. There was no need for him to explain how they died, Zero knew very well. Level Es were executed before the could harm people.

_Great. So I am being treated like a guinea pig_. Zero knew by that thought that he was getting out of his stupor and would likely do something he would not regret and would most likely make him feel very good but now was not the right time for that. He had to calm down so that he could hear the full explanation and other interesting new facts. So he decided that he might as well start counting again. The headmaster started what was Zero hoped an explanation.

"The scientists knew that it changed something in your body, to stop your transformation, but we didn't know what since we hadn't had any success yet. They also decided that they needed stronger specimen who could resist the blood thirst instead of succumbing to it, in which case they thought of you. Strong not only physically but also mentally." Cross added, with a thouch of pride in his voice that Zero didn't hear. Zero scoffed at the idea of him being mentally strong. He just didn't want to be a level E and that was that. As they say when there is a will there is a way.

-9

"When your body started having the same reactions as the others, we thought the tablet was a failure. Just when we were going to get you off the tablet, your reactions stopped. And your body was acting normal again. Well, almost as normal as any other vampire's body on a blood tablet."

-8

"We had to do tests on you to determine how this happened. Of course they were done in secret, because…" The headmaster didn't get to finish because Zero did it for him.

"If I knew then maybe I would say no to any experiment or tests." He didn't wait for an answer, because he knew he was right on that count. Obviously they didn't understand how much he didn't want to be a Level E. "How could you even think I would say no, I would do anything if it meant never being a Level E." He said throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. _Well, almost anything.._. He amended silently.

-7

The headmaster nodded seemingly agreeing with Zero but he felt the need to clear up his own side of the story. "But I couldn't take the chance, Zero-kun."

Zero also nodded, for the first time agreeing with the headmaster with little persuasion. He could understand that he supposed.

"Kaname-kun knew all about this because he was part of the project and was helping us with it. Well because you know how much influence he has as a pureblood. And he helped design the blood pills." He added quickly before Zero could ask why Kaname had been involved.

-6

Zero clenched his fists when hearing that. "They monitored your body's changes, even though outside you seemed the same. At first, we didn't see any changes inside you. We thought that nothing had happened, but after a few days there was movement inside your body. If we hadn't been monitoring nobody would have noticed it, but because we were we did. We could see your organs shifting little by little in your lower region." The tone of the headmaster's voice was like he was telling a story, with emphasis on all the good or mysterious parts. It was actually very intriguing for Zero, as if it was actually a story. Zero realized that the shock had disassociated him from the experience. He hadn't fully gotten a grip on the fact that they were talking about him and not some stranger.

"That scared us and the scientists, but you seemed fine, there were no changes in your health. In fact you didn't even know something was changing inside you. After some time there was enough cleared space for a small organ to appear, almost as small as a heart. And, it was this organ we later found out was a uterus, though it's still growing."

-5

"We are concerned about how this will react with the rest of your body. We had been worried about space in the beginning but it was explained to us by a doctor that there would be enough room. Though they do want to keep track of it in case something goes wrong. We had not planned for this, so we didn't know what to do with this, why was it there, and if it does grow fully, what will happen to your body? On top of all that your brain is naturally male and it now must adjust to a female's reproductive organ and we don't know how you'll react."

Zero had enough sense regained to make the connection between his emotional outbursts and wandering thoughts and this new issue.

"The scientists wanted to keep going and let the uterus develop, at least until we could be sure if it was really harmful to you or not. It could be life threatening for all we knew. When Kaname-kun heard of this, he protested and said that there was no way they were going to continue with this. He says they should get rid of it because it was too risky if it put you in harm's way. Of course, I didn't want them to continue either."

Somehow Zero couldn't believe that, though he wanted to badly, the headmaster just seemed too interested in what was going on to stop it unless he knew for certain Zero was in danger. But Zero was surprised to learn that Kaname actually cared for what happened to him. _He seems heartless most of the time._ Zero paused to try to reason out why he'd care. Maybe he cared because Yuki would be sad if he died, and Kaname didn't want that. _Well, he surely wasn't successful in convincing them to stop if I still have the thing inside me._ Zero looked over towards Kaname, trying to gauge his reaction.

Kaname didn't seem fazed at all that the headmaster told him this, but after hearing a quiet "Thank You" from Zero, he was surely surprised. He never expected Zero to thank him for anything.

"But," Zero quickly added before Kaname could regain his composure and say anything, "there was no need for you to do that if there was even a 1% chance that I wouldn't become a Level E. I would have done it, taken the risk, even if it meant that I got a new organ. I would rather die, than live as a bloodsucker."

Zero looked at the headmaster pointedly at the last sentence. The headmaster knew that Zero would say that, but he wanted to hear Kaname's response knowing that the pureblood hadn't wanted Zero to be hurt.

"I know that." Kaname said in a gentle voice. His eyes were curiously soft towards the hunter. "But I wouldn't let you die. I would have given you my blood to sustain you from becoming one it that's what it took."

_Isn't that the same thing? _Zero thought with an internal sigh. _I still have to drink blood, which is something I don't want to do. You two just don't get that._

Instead of trying to explain that to them, he opened his mouth to tell Kaname where to shove his blood, there was no way in hell he was drinking it. Kaname spoke before he got the words out though.

"Even if it meant force feeding you." He's soft sorrel eyes held a level of determination that Zero didn't understand and wasn't sure he was ready to with everything else going on.

'And that wouldn't take much time and effort at all.' The pureblood was tactful enough to leave that part unsaid. Though was heard loud and clear by Zero since he knew he'd take the other's blood if it kept him from falling to Level E and harming others.

The headmaster started talking again before Zero could muster a proper response to the spoken and unspoken words.

"Let me explain your…uterus." _A rocky start, but a start nonetheless._ The headmaster was heartened by that but he knew Zero could go off on them any second and he wanted to get all the explaining done before the boy stormed off.

"As I said your organ is still growing; it is not fully mature yet. Since you now have a uterus, it means you are capable of giving birth. The details of that are very complicated so I'll give you a shorter and easier version. If you ever do give birth, we had no idea where the baby will come from, though we have an idea. For safety's sake we have decided that a c-section would be the best action for birth method. Another question we had was: how would it go in? We also thought that you might develop, the… uhhmm… the external sex parts, but you didn't. So we finally figured out how it would go in. It is going to go in through your…" Cross started blushing again, and really it didn't really suit him at all.

Before the headmaster could continue, Kaname piped in with his smooth voice sound bored to an extent. "Your ass." _Oh yea, like is a no-big-deal thing._ Zero was sure he could have slapped the bastard. Then the words sank in.

-4

Zero who never had blushed before (except for that one time earlier) well, blushed.

Zero wasn't sure what made him blush the information, the way Kaname said it, or that it was Kaname who had said it.

The headmaster looked relieved that Kaname had said it in his place, and finally got rid of his blush enough to continue. "And yes, it's going to happen how babies are always born."

Unlike Cross, Zero's blush had no chance of receding anytime soon if they were going to keep talking about this.

-3

"Your organ is still growing it seems, and you need Kaname-kun's blood mixed with the tablet to insure that no physical damage is done to you. We don't know what will happen if we let it be. We would have to do more research on it, but there is a very big possibility that you can get pregnant." Cross seemed way too curious about this and Zero was half tempted to deck him.

_I should've guessed. Peaceful and normal were words that were never meant for me._ The thought was a bit melancholy, but Zero tried not to pity himself too much and pushed the thought away.

Zero didn't know what to say. After all what does somebody say, how do they react when they are told something like this? If it was a woman who couldn't give birth and was actually able to with this, he would be delighted, ecstatic even. But he was a guy and he had never thought about kids. Kids. Hell he had never thought about getting married. Though he used to think about what it would be like if Yuki was his girlfriend but that was it. How was he supposed to feel about kids born from his own body? Did he even want to get pregnant? Be a father or was it mother now? These thoughts kept running through Zero's head making him feel dizzy.

He still didn't have anything he could say, lost in his thoughts again. So he decided to go with his instincts and say whatever came to mind. Well, he couldn't go ahead with that because he was interrupted by the headmaster.

_It seems there is still some things left._ Zero prepared himself, though he didn't know if it was going to be enough for what was coming. _What could possibly be left to tell?_

-2

_-1_

**Disclaimer: I admit it!! I DON'T OWN THEM!! Happy?? Instead I am being pwned by them.**

**AN: Okay so I said that I hate Yuki right, well it's true but I had to use her, so please don't hate me. After she is used and abused I will throw her away. So please don't stop reading. I am not sure about this chapter. This was supposed to be in chapter 3 but I wanted to hurry and post so this is in chapter 4. And yea. That's all, I think. Oh also thank you for the ever lovely reviews and the advice and suggestions. **

**I have a beta now. _SykoShadowRose_, who has done a wonderful job in helping me, People finally get to read it without my stupid mistakes. Thank you. So if you would like you could reread the previous chapters, they will have some changes in them, and they will also be rid of my mistakes. Also, go read her story _Blood Secrets_. It's really good, and don't forget to review.**

The headmaster cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat under Zero's stare. "So as I was saying, we went on with the project and as you can see you are healthy and well. The uterus has been made from Shizuka and Yuki's blood and is sustained by Kaname-kun's blood."

Another shock turned his expression slightly horrified. He struggled to form a complete thought through his confused haze. "How?" He finally got out, though he felt it didn't quite do his mood justice. There wasn't enough emotion in the hollow word. The headmaster looked slightly worried, Zero couldn't imagine why at this point.

"Well, I am sure you don't know this, no one does but a select few, and I'm sure you probably won't take it well. But with all that's happening to you, you need to know this." Cross braced himself for any kind of reaction before he said these words, expecting something of a violent fashion despite the boy's earlier promise. "Yuki is a pureblood."

Zero froze, completely stunned. His whole body was tense waiting for his mind to tell it to _do_ something.

The headmaster went on after seeing Zero's seeming calmness. _Much better than I expected from him._ But he was still ready for anything with what was still to come. "She is also Kaname-kun's sister," and even before Zero could begin to accept that fact, he added without hesitation, "also his mate."

"If she is his sister, how can she be his mate as well?" Zero demanded of the headmaster while pointing towards Kaname. He was close to leaping from his seat but knew form earlier that it would be a bad idea and stayed down.

"That is exactly it." The headmaster smiled as if that explained everything. Too bad for him it didn't, which was obvious by the blank look he received. Cross sighed to himself before he continued. "Even though in the vampire world, it's okay for siblings or even other family members to marry; Kaname-kun doesn't want that."

"Why not?" Zero asked of no one in particular then turned and looked at Kaname. "I thought you loved her."

"I do." Kaname said looking a bit torn on what to say or at least on how to word it. "Just not like that... It's... it's complicated."

The prefect realized that he may have just heard the pureblood stutter for the first time since they meet. Before Zero could ask more questions, the headmaster interrupted.

"As I said Yuki is a pureblood, that's why vampires like her blood so much. It calls to them just like it does for Kaname-kun. You also have Hio Shizuka's blood. Which means that you now have the blood of three purebloods in your body." The headmaster was of course referring to the time Shizuka had come to Cross Academy and he fought her to protect Yuki and get revenge. It wasn't discovered until later but enough of the blood she shed from his gunshots had collected in a decorative bowl to stabilize him. Yuki was the one to notice it of course, he wouldn't have really cared since he'd resigned himself to death anyways.

Now that he thought about it, Zero realized the headmaster was right. Some vampires would consider him lucky since most vampires don't even get to drink a pureblood's blood once. Zero, of course didn't consider himself lucky at all. He rather thought himself to be very unlucky. He was getting uncomfortable sitting there finding out these things about himself. It was disturbing to realize that other people knew more about him than he did.

"This is very rare and unusual, Zero-kun." The headmaster continued, even though he noticed Zero's discomfort. There wasn't anything he could do to change that though, the teen needed to know this information.

_Tell me about it._ Zero thought somewhat distractedly. Aloud he only said. "I know."

"This is also a very dangerous and powerful change." Cross said standing up and starting to pace. He'd never done well with staying still for too long, even in his hunting days. "If you hadn't been a Level E and now a Level D, then you would now have been as powerful as any pureblood."

Zero stared as the chairman threw out another new bit of shocking news.

_Wait a second..._

_Powerful and dangerous?_

"Why am I not then?" He asked bewildered. He only partially cared for the answer, needing more to know what the hell was happening because it seemed the changes weren't done yet by Cross' wording. _"Would now have been..."_

"Well, you have already been through puberty, so the major changes that would have happened have already passed. Since you were bitten before then, not all of them have been negated. However you have received both Yuki and Kaname's blood after puberty, it will take longer for you to grow into your full strength." The headmaster stopped behind his desk and stood there, staring blankly.

"So..." Zero prompted when it seemed like the man wasn't going to continue. The violet eyed boy was keenly aware of the pureblood's eyes watching him. _Probably monitoring my reactions._

"You were too old for the changes to happen properly." Cross said vaguely. He was still staring off at nothing and it was beginning to worry Zero. Nothing good could come from the man thinking this much.

"Too old?" He echoed, nearly outraged. "I'm only bloody 17!"

"Yes, and that's too old because it's after the main point of puberty. There will be changes since your body is not done growing." He explained calmly sensing the boy's agitation. He noticed Kaname tense slightly, preparing to leap up and pin the other should he do anything rash. They both knew they couldn't let it come to that though. The situation would spin out of control if things got that far.

"Kiryu-kun, you must understand, in the vampire world a pureblood can only have one true mate that is preferably strong and will bear good heirs. Sometimes a marriage is done for politics and instead they have a sort of concubine to take that place. That's the reason why most purebloods marry other purebloods. Since Kaname-kun doesn't want to marry Yuki, you are the best choice." The headmaster finally came out of his reverie and faced Zero's horrified expression head on.

"Why me? I am not that strong, you just said so." It was took monumental effort to admit to being weaker but he managed with only minimal damage to his pride. There was no reason to get bent out of shape for stating the truth. He thought he heard an amused snort from Kaname's direction but brushed it off.

"It's true that a Level D is not considered strong, but since you have the blood of three purebloods in you. Besides that you are from a powerful Hunter family, that adds to both your power and potential. This joining will also be beneficial to our goal of peace. A joining of both Hunter and Vampire blood. Any child born from you will be stronger than any pureblood and better suited to protecting against attacks from other vampires. That is, if the other parent is another pureblood . But if it is of a human or lower level vampire then, well, it will be strong but just not as strong as it could be, though it would be born one level above what it would have normally been. So the child of a human would be a Level C and the child of a Level C would be a Level B. The child of a Level B would be nearly as strong as a pureblood." Cross sat down again after his long winded explanation and tossed a glance toward the present pureblood. He seemed put out at the thought of Zero having a child with someone else. But they hadn't gotten that far with Zero and the headmaster again worried at the teen's reaction.

"Why would I have a child in the first place?" Zero demanded incredulously. "And in the second place, why would I have a child with a bloodsucker at all?"

"You have no choice." The headmaster stated. He braced before he said the next words. "You will have to have a child with Kaname-kun."

"There is no fucking way that's happening!" Zero yelled finally loosing his control enough to leap out of his seat. His hands were curled into claws as if he were going to rip the man's throat out for even thinking the words.

How could they even think he was going to do this?

He wasn't doing it.

_No way in hell._

The stress of everything he'd been put through rushed up on him, causing the room to spin sickeningly. Gasping, Zero clutched at his head. He saw the headmaster stand up, heard voices calling his name. The prefect felt hands catch his shoulders as he fell and darkness flooded his senses.

Zero opened his eyes slowly as his hazy mind tried to clear itself. From his place on the bed he could see the soft curtains billow by a gentle breeze he felt coming in the open window. The fresh scent of a warm spring night woke him fully, he guessed by the smell it had recently rained. Sitting up was confusingly difficult and he looked down to see why. It took him longer than he felt it should have to realize the decent sized lump in his lap was caused by his own body. _Wait! I'm pregnant? I just fainted!_

A queit shuffling to his right brought his attention to an opening door. Kaname walked in, surprisingly with a little girl settled on his hip. Zero stared at the child. Her hair was wavy like Kaname's and came past her shoulders. Her skin held the same soft glow Kaname's did too. But her coloring was all wrong for her to be his. Zero recognized his own coloring in her silver hair and pale violet eyes. The soft chuckle brought his attention back to the warmly smiling pureblood.

"What the hell is going on?" The hunter demanded in a furious hiss as they entered the room fully. "What are you doing here?"

Kaname's smile turned placating. "Calm down love, our daughter wanted to make sure Mommy was alright, that's all."

_Love!? Mommy?!?_ Zero stared at them stunned beyond speech. The little girl smiled beautifully at him, leaving him at a loss for a moment. That was his smile on her face. He shook his head in disbelief. No, he would have remembered having a child. "No, no, no, no." Zero began to back away towards the window as they moved closer to him. The girl's smile fell and she looked up at Kaname in question.

"It's just the hormones, sweetheart. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself." The pureblood looked worried now and he shifted his grip on his daughter. Kaname couldn't allow Zero to bring any harm to himself or their children. Banking on the pureblood not dropping the child to stop him, Zero turned and leaped out the window- having a bit of trouble with his landing due to his physical state.

"Mommy!" The child's cry was filled with confusion and hurt. She didn't know why her mom had jumped out the window but she felt like it was her fault. She was old enough to know Zero was running from them.

"Zero!" Kaname's shout was also filled with pain and confusion. But the running vampire heard worry and surprise there too. He was close enough to hear the brunette put the girl down and tell her to stay put. The hunter heard the other vampire land behind him and pushed himself to run faster. He knew somewhere in his mind that he wouldn't be able to get away fast enough but that didn't stop him from trying.

Zero was right, of course. After running for maybe a mile he was beginning to get really tired. That fact irked him since he should have been able to got for many more miles without needing a break. It seemed that it was not a good idea to run when you were... how many months was he pregnant anyways? Judging by the size of him, he would have to be pretty far along. Personally he thought he looked about ready to pop. That irked him too.

Zero was too dizzy from energy loss and lack of oxygen to run any further then where he was. Looking around to better choose his next move he noticed he seemed to be in a woods of some kind, but not the ones that surrounded the school. He had to lean against a tree to rest, panting heavily to catch his breath. He could sense Kaname approaching him quickly, but he was still too dizzy to move. He had to get out of here before the pureblood caught up though, so Zero used all his energy to stand up and start walking. Unfortunately as soon as he stood up, he was hit by a wave of vertigo.

Thankfully, Zero quickly caught himself on a tree as he was about to fall. His right hand shot out to land on the tree for support while the other came to rest on his stomach. It was while he was waiting for the wave to pass that he felt a slight flutter from within his stomach. Zero's body- and mind- froze at the feeling. He looked down in wonder.

_Is that the baby?_ He thought in shock. It hit him fully that there was life in him and he wasn't sure how to feel about someone so helpless being completely dependent on him for survival and safety. It wasn't really such a bad feeling, he decided finally, but he didn't have time to ponder it. He had to keep moving or Kaname would catch him. Not that he believed he stood a chance of getting away in any case- he was just too stubborn to give in yet.

So he started walking again since he had no energy left to run with anymore. Zero vision started swimming again after a few steps. The silvette knew he was going to fall and tried to put his hand on something to stay upright, but this time there was nothing to hold on to. As he stumbled and pitched forward his first panicked thought was to save the baby. He was falling face first so he instinctively threw out his hands to cushion the fall and keep the baby as far from the ground as he could. Worry filled him since he knew his hands may not be enough to save his child. _No!_

Pale purple eyes clenched shut waiting in horror for the impact but it never came. He felt strong arms wrap themselves around his chest before he could hit the ground. Kaname had caught him and quickly lifted him up bridal style. Zero was relieved that he didn't fall, but the relief soon fled him once he realized where he was and where he was being taken with disturbing speed.

He started to protest being hauled off like he was and growled at Kaname, whose face was far too close for comfort. "Put me down."

"I will as soon as we get back." Kaname replied smoothly, not fazed by Zero's angry attitude at all.

Zero wanted to move, to do something, _anything_, but seemed to have absolutely no energy left after his run. So he decided to do some skulking, figuring that he would let Kaname carry him, though he wasn't going to be nice about it. "What the hell is going on now?!" The snarl was marred by his breathlessness but it sounded decently threatening for him.

Kaname sighed but smiled down at him. "I'm taking you back home dear. We can't have you running around like this, you could hurt yourself or our son." He got a faint growl in response to his comment. Kaname ignored that too, instead he started talking about something that was sure to either really piss Zero off or would stop Zero's over-raging hormones.

"What do you think of the name Aki?" He asked suddenly, momentarily stunning Zero into silence.

Then he stared at the vampire in confusion. "What?!"

"What do you think of the name Aki?" Kaname repeated calmly. "It means sparkle or bright."

"Why are you asking me this?" Zero asked genuinely confused.

"Don't you want to discuss the names for our son?" Well 'NO!' was the obvious reply in Zero's mind but he didn't get to voice it because Kaname continued. "How about Minoru then? It means truth. No? Okay then. How about... Misaki? That means beautiful and blossom."

This time he chose to wait for Zero's response. Zero just glared at him and refused to speak so Kaname went on taking that as a no.

"Then how about Mizuki, it means a beautiful moon." He stared at Zero expectantly again. Zero didn't reply this time as well, so Kaname just rattled names out, thinking that Zero would respond to at least one of them. "Then Naoki, Noboru, Ran, Rei, Ren, Ryou, Shin, Jin...???"

By this time Zero was royally annoyed, and reacted the same way too all names. Staring at the pureblood in angry annoyance. Having made it back to the house, the pureblood jumped back inside through the same window they left from. The little girl was still sitting on the bed where he put her. Zero was starting to drift off in his arms, still glowering at him.

"Daddy, is it my fault Mommy ran away?" The girl asked sadly, her eyes slightly tearful.

"No Naimu, it's not your fault. Mommy's just going through a lot. Don't cry baby." Kaname set Zero down on the bed while trying to reassure his daughter that her mother was going to be fine. Zero felt awful about the girl's tears.

_Naimu..._

"That's right, I'm just going through a lot, Naimu. Come here, lay with me and... Daddy." Zero had trouble getting the last word out but he couldn't bare to let the little girl cry or blame herself for his actions. She crawled over to him and curled up in his arms, even as he felt Kaname's arms around him again.

Zero was too tired to protest about Kaname's arm and just before he fell asleep he mumbled "Tsubasa."

Kaname smiled and kissed Zero's forehead and fell into a peaceful sleep with his family.

**We have decided that Zero will know a little bit about sex but he will be a virgin. Kaname will know more because well he is supposed too. ****It may take me some time to get the next chapter out but I will do my best.**


	2. Chapter 2

Right, so I- SykoShadowRose- have taken over this story for my friend- arianaSky- and I have no idea where she was going with it even though I was helping her 'cause she forgot what she wanted to do before she told me but that's cool... Means I have the freedom to do what I want with it. So here is finally the next chapter, sorry it's soooo short, just wanted to give you guys something to read and to explain what was going on in the last chapter.

Still, it took me a while to figure out what to do with it, and even so, I'm not entirely sure where it's going to go...

Zero woke slowly, sensing a presence nearby. His brow furrowed as he came to realize he was alone in the bed. Pale violet eyes opened slowly to look around the room, noticing with some confusion that he was in his bed in the room he had in the chairman's apartment. _What the hell?_ Movement to his left caught his attention and Zero looked over to see Kaname sitting calmly in a chair that had not been there the last time he's been in this room._ Must have been a nightmare._ He rationalized, because there was no way that could have been anything else no matter how real it felt. "What happened?" He demanded somewhat quietly, if only because his voice broke.

Kaname watched as Zero winced and put a had to his dry throat before he leaned forward, holding out a glass of water and answering the teen. "You fainted in the chairman's office so I brought you here. He's in the kitchen making something for you to eat." It amazed the pureblood that hunter looked ready to pass out again at his supposedly reassuring words. The brunette was left blinking as Zero suddenly lurched out of the bed and was out of the room before he realized it. Seconds later he heard a commotion in the kitchen telling him where he'd gone to.

The pureblood calmly went to the kitchen to see what the two were up to. What he found was Zero shoving the blond man towards the door. "But Zero, you are unwell..." Cross was saying as he tried to keep from getting pushed through the doorway.

"I'll be worse if I eat anything you make." Zero ignored the wounded look on Cross' face and turned back to take over the cooking. Sighing, he dumped whatever was in the pan and started over from scratch while he thought things out..

Okay, so. They had been talking about him being able to bear children due to some mutations thanks to the new pills he was taking. Kaname had Yuki as his mate but didn't want her like that so apparently that meant Zero had to take her place. And he didn't have a choice in that or in having a child with the bastard, though he'd fainted before he could ask why. Obviously that should be his first question once they sat down to eat. He knew he could ask it now- the hunter could feel both their eyes on his back- but he was still shaken from the dream.

It was terrifying how real it had felt. And it had been far to easy to accept the girl as his own daughter- which she _wasn't_. She had just been a figment of his broken mind. Nothing more, nothing less. Just his imagination... So why did he kind of miss her? Hell, he hadn't even gotten to know her. And he shouldn't feel loss from not being pregnant because he never had been. And under the circumstances he shouldn't want to be. Not with Kaname's children.

Zero tried not to glower as he served up the food he'd thrown together for the three of them. He did not want children. _He did not!_ Sitting down with a quiet huff, Zero started eating with the other two males, giving a vague nod at their thanks. "Alright, one of you want to tell me _why_ I have no choice in having a child?"

Cross smiled at Zero as if nothing were wrong. To him the worst was over- Zero knew (mostly) everything and no collateral damage had been sustained. (Not including the whole fainting incident.) As far as the Chairman was concerned, everything from here on out was just detailing. "Well, it's a matter of politics and safety. For the political reasons, it's about helping us build peace. As a matter of safety the Vampire Council may consider your, ah, ability to birth children of a higher rank a threat and they may try to eliminate that threat. Marrying Kaname will give you a degree of protection and promote co-existence and as his mate you will be expected to bear him an heir."

"And I have no choice in whether I want this protection or if I'd rather take my chances?" Zero asked without looking over at the pureblood. It was just too weird with the nightmare still haunting him. He refused to call it a dream- that implied it was good or at least not all that bad. "I think I should at least have the option when it comes to my own safety."

"But are you willing to put the safety of others at risk?" Kaname asked from his side of the table. "Because I can guarantee that the Council will not hesitate to use any or even all of the humans here as pawns to destroy you if that is what they choose."

That made Zero pause. He knew those vampires could be vicious and he didn't doubt Kaname's words, but could he really bring himself to marry the male when he couldn't even be sure what would happen? By the same token, could he really put everyone at risk just because he didn't like the idea? Zero knew the answers were yes and no respectively. His pride was not worth the lives or safety of other. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"So what exactly do you have planned?" The silvette asked, sulking slightly at his lack of any real options. He didn't doubt that these two already had the whole scenario planned out.

"Well, first Kaname will need to break the seal on Yuki's blood. There by making her a pureblood and restoring her memories. Then he will need to explain to her what is going on. When he notifies to the Council that his sister is alive and well, he will also make the announcement that he is engaged to you, with various reasons as to why. There are a few pureblood males that Kaname believes will make good mates for Yuki but that will be dealt with later." Cross explained while he ate. Zero had always been the best cook in the house, though he really wished his children would appreciate his efforts in the kitchen more.

"Fine." Zero gripped slightly. "Since I'm sure you both have this all worked out. I'm going to bed. You can tell me details after I've had time to think this all through." Done with his food the younger hunter took his dishes to the kitchen and retired to bed, closing the door and locking it firmly in case Kaname thought to try and join him. He was sure it wouldn't do much to hinder the pureblood but at the moment it was the message that mattered to him. Praying for no more nightmare Zero closed his eyes and drifted off.

Alright, I'll figure out something to do with this. In the mean time, know that it will be continued... Just slowly apparently...


End file.
